I Don't Need You
by nightsiren02
Summary: Its been a while since Usagi has heard from Mamoru..what if somethings happened. Never fear Seyai's here. Will be able to heal Usagi's heart? First sailor moon fic. Hope you all like it.
1. A Perfect Day Until

Ohayo minna-san. This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon Fic. I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Sailor Moon..this right goes to the wonderful lady, Naoko Takeuchi, but I do own 4 Sailor Moon shirts, a Sailor Jupiter plushie, 3 manga, and all 3 of the movies..still not enough though.  
  
Warning: This story takes place a few years after Galaxia, the Starlights haven't left Earth, and Mamoru has left for America..again. Graduation is a few months away. They've all been accepted to college(yes Usagi was accepted too :P) as have the Starlights who plan on living on Earth.  
  
"..." - talking  
  
'...' - thinking  
  
(...) - author notes  
  
/////...\\\\\ - scene change  
  
Anyways on the chapter one. Enjoy  
  
********  
  
Chapter 1: A Perfect Day Until....  
  
"Usagi-chan have you heard from Mamoru-san yet?" A petite blue head girl questions a blonde girl with odangos in her hair who was currently scarfing down a hamburger.  
  
Usagi looks up at Ami with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"No I haven't Ami-chan." I wonder why he hasn't replied in a while." She puts down her burger and looks worried. 'What if somethings happened to him? What if he's hurt? What if he's..' Her silent rantings were cut short by Makato who gives her a pat on the back.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Usagi-chan. He's probably just swamped with work." Makato gives Usagi a smile of reassurance. Raye and Minako smile and nod in agreement to Makato.  
  
"I'm sure he'll write or call soon." Raye tries to soothe the girl.  
  
Minako who was about to speak looks behind Usagi and notices Seyia enter the diner and head over in their direction. She grins a little secretly hoping that Mamoru and Usagi break up. 'He puts her down to much. He doesn't want Usagi for Usagi..but Seyia on the other hand.' She thought that Seyia would be perfect for Usagi.  
  
"Ohayo minna-san." A voice greets them. Usagi turns around to see Seyia right behind her.  
  
"Ohayo Seyia-kun" Usagi grins and motions for him to sit down. As he does he spots the forgotten hamburger on her plate.  
  
"A woman after my own heart," he snatches it off her plate and promptly takes a bite.  
  
"Thanks Odango." He gives her a little grin as she smacks him.  
  
" I was eating that." She cries as he now finishes off the hamburger. She crosses her arms and pouts.  
  
"You owe me another one Seyia." She sticks her tongue out at him and the group laughs. He grins sheepisly and motions for the waiter to come over.  
  
"Order anything you want Odango." Her eyes widen as she scans over the menu.  
  
"You're in trouble Seyia." Minako whispers to him. "You'll never get out of here."  
  
"Mina-chan," Usagi whines. "That's mean." and promptly sticks her tongue out at her.  
  
The waiter comes over and Usagi starts naming what she wants.  
  
"Let's see..I'll take a hamburger with everything, a side order of ramen(my fav.), and a strawberry smoothie." She thinks for a minute. "Do you want anything Seyia?"   
  
"Hmm..I'll also take a hamburger with everything, french fries, and a chocolate shake."  
  
The waiter leaves with their order and the girls roll their eyes. 'Those two are so alike.' Minako shakes her head and laughes a little.  
  
"It looks like you two might be here awhile. I don't know about the rest of you all, but I have to finish my home work." Minako gets up and grabs her books. "I mean we're so close to graduation we can't afford to fail." As she picks up her books Raye, Ami, and Makoto also get up and grab their school books. One by one the give Usagi a hug and proceed to the door.  
  
"Syanora minna-san." Usagi calls after them. Her eyes suddenly widen.  
  
"We had homework? Which class was it in." Seyia sweatdrops and proceeds to calm Usagi down.  
  
"Don't worry. Once we're done here we can go do our homework. " He glances up and notices the waiter coming with their food. He grins a little as he notices Usagi start to drool a little. ' She's never changed..no matter what Mamoru-baka has done to her. She's still Usagi'   
  
As the waiter puts down the food a thought came to Usagi.  
  
"Where's Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun" Seyia grins noticing that Usagi had already started eating.  
  
"They went to the library to do their homework." He takes a big bite out of his hamburger before continuing. "I on the other hand have the pleasure of being in the company of a beautiful lady such as yourself." Usagi stops in mid-bite and blushes while shaking her head.  
  
"You've never changed have you Seyia. After all these years your still the same you. Still the same sweet talking guy from years ago." She picks up her burger and continues eating. 'Nope he still hasn't changed. I'm glad for that. I still feel my heart being pulled in two different directions.' She gives a little sigh. 'Mamoru what are you doing.' Seyia however notices the far off stare and the sigh.  
  
"Odango.. are you ok." She's startled out of her musing and gives a forced smile.  
  
"Hai Seyia-kun. Just enjoying the food and the company." He gives her a blantant look which she took as "is that all". She finishes her burger before replying.  
  
"I haven't heard from Mamoru-chan in a long time. I'm just worried that something might have happened."  
  
"Don't worry Odango I'll always be here for you." He gives her a hug or reassurance before digging back into his own food. 'And that's a promise.' He vows silently. She smiles and squeezes him back. The rest of the meal (all of not even 10 minutes) went by in silence each with their own thoughts.  
  
/////After diner\\\\\  
  
"Thanks for the food Seyia-kun." She gives him a big smile as she clings to his arm.  
  
"Anytime Odango. I had a great time." He grins secretly happy that Usagi was paying him all this attention. As they round the corner to Usagi's house she runs towards her mail box. The very last piece of mail was addressed to her and it was sent from America. She lets out a squeel and proceeds to open it.  
  
" Did you get a letter from Mamoru?" He asks as he finally catches up to her.   
  
********  
  
So what did you guys think so far?? Sorry about the evil cliffie, I'll make up for it by giving you a preview of the next chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: Suddenly there was a look of horror on her face and she slumps to the ground crying. He gathers her into his arms and tries to soothe her as he reads the letter. 'Mamoru no Baka.. this time you've gone to far.'  
  
Be on the look out for Chapter 2: The Ultimate Betrayl  
  
Please R&R minna-san and tell me what you think.  
  
Ja Ne 


	2. The Ultimate Betryal

Ohayo minna-san. Back again with Chapter 2. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Sorry for taking so long to post this, but I had just recently started having my muscle spasms again and its kinda hard to type when the muscles in your neck and shoulders are constricting on themselves. *sigh* I have a another doctors appointment to go to soon. Don't wanna go. Doctors are evil. Anyways on with the story.  
  
Thank you Deaths Demon for being my first reviewer for this fic. This chapters for you. I hope you like it.  
  
FYI: This story is for the enjoyment of the readers. If you intend to complain that this story is not of your satisfaction or standards, please do not read at all. And I think that I've watched enough sub Sailor Moon to know their names. This is MY fic and I write it how I see fit.  
  
Sorry for my ramblings, but I had to vent out some fustrations.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Sailor Moon..this right goes to the wonderful lady, Naoko Takeuchi *sniff sniff* but I want Seyia.  
  
Warning: Refer to Chapter 1 thanks   
  
"..." - talking  
  
'...' - thinking  
  
(...) - author notes  
  
/////...\\\\\ - scene change  
  
********  
  
Chapter 2: The Ultimate Betrayl  
  
Suddenly there was a look of horror on her face and she slumps to the ground crying. He gathers her into his arms and tries to soothe her as he reads the letter. 'Mamoru no Baka.. this time you've gone to far.'  
  
The Letter :  
  
Usagi,  
  
  
  
I am sorry but I will not be returning to Japan...possibly never. For you see over the years I have met someone who exceeds my expectations for a female companion, not someone who could barely qualify, as you seemed to do. She is everything you could never be and more. By the time you get this letter we will probably be married and enjoying our life together. I am sorry about our "proposed future" together , but I could not spend the rest of my life with someone I could not hold an intelligent conversation with let alone love.  
  
This is goodbye.  
  
Mamoru  
  
P.S. Could you send back the promise ring that I gave you because I cannot and will not uphold it any longer.  
  
End Letter   
  
Seyia tore his gaze away from the letter to Usagi who was still sobbing in his embrace; her arms in a deathhold around his neck as if she was afraid that he would leave her.  
  
"Shh... It's ok Odango I'm here for you," He whispers rubbing her back trying to soothe her. He wanted to go to America to throttle the man who dared to hurt his Odango.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you anyway. You deserve someone a lot better than that bastard." He rocks her back and forth as her sobbing subsides. 'You deserve someone like me. Who'll always love you and never put you down like he always did.' Usagi looks up at him with a tear stained face and gives him a small smile.  
  
"Arigatou Seyia-kun...I don't know what I would do without you here." She gives a soft sob and lays her head in the crook of his neck. Suddenly the vision of a pink haired girl entered her mind. Her head shot up and connected with Seyia's chin with a loud crack.  
  
"Itai... what was that for Odango..Odango?" Seyia was snapped out of his reviere when he felt something connect with his jaw. He saw Usagi start to cry all over again..this time harder.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!! What have I done? What has Mamoru done? He should have known." She rambled on her eyes glazed with pain, not physical but emotional.  
  
"Odango, who's Chibi-Usa?" He asks confused. She looked at him with grief stricken eyes. It tore him apart to see her go through this kind of pain.  
  
"She was my daughter *sob* from the future," She started to cry harder. Seyia's mind raced. 'Daughter?? Her and Mamoru no Baka had a daughter and he just threw her away just like that. What a sick asshole. My poor Odango.' He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. There stood a tall and regal woman with black hair that had green highlights in it. She looked down at Usagi with sadness in her gaze.  
  
"Hime...are you all right." She asked timidly fearing that her assumptions were correct. Usagi's head shot up at the voice. She stood up and threw herself into Setsuna's arms crying.  
  
"Pluto...he left me." She sobbed and the older woman patted her back soothingly her suspicions confirmed. "What's going to happen to Chibi-Usa? I can't believe he'd do that to her." Seyia, Setsuna noticed never left Usagi's side and also noticed what was in his gaze. 'He loves her. In short time she will love him. This will come to pass and bring about a future possibly better than the one with Mamoru.' She gives a soft sigh. 'I will have to tell her the truth about Small Lady...but not right now.'  
  
"My Lady everything will be fine. What is destined to be will be." Usagi looks up at Setsuna and sees a hint of a smile and a lot of knowledge in her gaze. She feels a hand grab her's and looks at Seyia. She feels Setsuna give her a small nudge in his direction so she goes to stand by him. He puts one arm around her waist, and gives a small smile to Setsuna.  
  
"Hime, there are many destinies..many paths for you to choose and the one with Mamoru was just one of the many, but that door is closed and will forever be closed. There is one opened right now and I know that this is the right one. This future will be better and more prosperous than the one with Mamoru." She bows to Usagi and turns to leave. She stops looks over her shoulder at Usagi and Seyia.  
  
"If you ever need me My Lady do not hesitate to call. Michiru or Haruka will find me. Take care of her Seyia. Or you'll feel the wrathe of the Outers." With this she leaves.  
  
"Pluto what about Chibi-Usa?" She calls after her, but she had already gone.  
  
"At least I know I have Pluto's support..I hope the other scouts will understand." She gives a small sigh and starts to cry softly again.  
  
"Understand what?" He asks perplexed. "It was Mamoru no Baka's fault in the first place not yours."  
  
"I know, but they fought so hard to keep us together. Now he's thrown it all away. Chibi-Usa, I wish I knew what happened to you." She lays her head on Seyia's chest and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Come on Odango, lets get you inside and in bed. You've had enough to deal with for one day.   
  
/////Usagi's Bedroom\\\\\  
  
"How about that homework?" Usagi asks with false cheer in her voice as she gets her books and sits down at her table. She opens her book to begin, but Seyia saw she was just trying to hide her pain through work. He gently closes the book and takes her shaking hands in his.  
  
"The homework can wait till later. You need to rest." He gently pulls on her arm and pulls her towards her bed. She lays down and he covers her up.  
  
"Tell you what. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll do the homework and leave a copy for you." He tells her as he sits down and reopens the book.  
  
"Arigato Seyia-kun, thanks for being here." She gets more comfortable in her bed. "Wake me up when you finish ok."   
  
"Hai." He nods not looking up from the math book. After a few minutes he glances at Usagi and notices that she's asleep. * picture: Usagi sprawled out on the bed drool coming out of her mouth and snoring lightly* He gives a smirk and a silent laugh as he finishes up the homework. 'Math sucks anyway.' He makes a copy for Usagi and starts to pack up. Seyia silently makes his way to her bed, contemplating on how to wake her up. 'Hmm..should I kiss her or poke her until she's awake.' He chooses the later, and proceeds to poke her in the shoulder. 'She's had enough to deal with already...maybe next time.'   
  
"Odango, wake up," he tells her. "I've got the homework finished." She stretches and wipes her eyes.  
  
"You're finished already?" She shoots him a curious look. "That must have been some easy math then." He gives her a dirty look.  
  
"Odango, when are you going to learn that no math is easy." She thinks about it and nods her head in agreement. He stands up and grabs his bookbag.  
  
"It's getting late I better get going." He opens up her bedroom door and glances one last time back to her. She flopped back on her bed and proceeded to get comfortable again.  
  
"Oyasumi Seyia-kun." On a spur of the moment he walks over to Usagi and gives her a quick hug.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Odango." He closes the bedroom door and walks down the stairs and out the front door. Before he gets out of the gate he turns and looks at Usagi's window. 'Aishiteru, my Odango.' With that thought in mind he heads home.  
  
/////Usagi's room\\\\\  
  
As she settles back down to fall asleep a fleeting thought settles in her mind. 'I might be falling for Seyia, after all these years why shouldn't I? He's done everything he could to help me.' She turns over and a lone tear makes its way silently down her cheek.   
  
"Chibi-Usa," She starts to drift asleep with visions of her future daughter and another person that seemed to be waiting for her to come to them. She tries, but they are always just beyond her reach.  
  
********  
  
Another chapter done. I hoped you all liked it.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
Arigatou - thank you  
  
Itai - ouch (expression of pain)  
  
Hime - princess  
  
Oyasumi/Oyasumi nasai - night/goodnight  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
Preview of next chapter: As she rolls over she gets the uncomfortable feeling of something with sharp edges in the bed with her and that it was really annoying. Glancing down she noticed that it was an envelope.....  
  
Be on the lookout for Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
I have a question for you people. I have a few fics that I need to update and could you help me decide which one to update first:  
  
A. I don't need you - Sailor Moon fic  
  
B. A Sleepover and Karaoke Time - Inuyasha fic  
  
C. But I Do Love You - CardCaptor fic  
  
Thanks for your help. Please R&R minna-san  
  
nightsiren02 


End file.
